


Uninvited

by pleasereadmeok



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:31:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasereadmeok/pseuds/pleasereadmeok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m flattered of course but you don’t exactly know how to woo a girl.  You launch yourself at me like a galloping stallion.  What was I supposed to do – fall at your feet?”</p><p>Mary is delighted to meet Henry again when he unexpectedly arrives with his Aunt - but then things don’t go quite to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uninvited

**Author's Note:**

> Henry makes his next appearance on Sunday and at last we will know what happens and this will be irrelevant!

Mary’s smile was too bright. Her eyes were too eager. She tried to compose herself. Too late. The man who followed Lady Shackleton into the room had already noticed.

The assembled guests were delighted to make his acquaintance once more.  
“Henry Talbot! I had no idea you were Lady Shackleton’s nephew. How splendid to see you again.” Lord Grantham warmly shook Henry’s hand in greeting.

Mary stood back, patiently waiting her turn as Henry was welcomed by the rest of the family. He talked with Tom, Lady Grantham, Cousin Isabelle - the waiting was interminable. And why was he spending so much time with Edith? She overheard a little of her sister’s whispered conversation with Henry – “…that would be wonderful…”, “…keen…”, “When?”, “… my flat…” and “I can’t wait.” Edith was glowing, shining like a lighthouse. Mary had heard enough to realise that that they were arranging to meet at Edith’s flat in London. She turned away looking out of the window at the rapidly fading light. How could Henry be involved with Edith? Mary was the only woman he showed any interest in at Brancaster.

“Aren’t you going to talk to me?” Mary heard Henry’s deep voice right behind her. He was so close she could almost feel his breath on the back of her neck. She would have to hide her disappointment and face him. She turned and her resolve weakened momentarily when she looked up into his blue, green eyes but she steeled herself and tried to act nonchalant. 

“Congratulations Mr Talbot, you are the uninvited guest yet again.” Mary scolded him.  
“I see nothing changes with you either Lady Mary. You’re still scowling at me.”  
“Well if you will turn up where you are not wanted.”  
“Not wanted? Mmm. Are you quite sure about that? You looked _very_ pleased to see me when I arrived.”  
“I was merely surprised at your audaciousness.”  
“Surprised and a little bit happy to see me?”  
“Absolutely not!”  
Henry sighed. “Alright – have it your way. Well I don’t mind admitting that I was pleased to see you.”  
“Really? I can’t think why.”  
“Hum – I’m beginning to wonder about that myself now! I just missed your scowling face.”  
“You deserve to be scowled at. You obviously make a habit of gate-crashing parties.”  
“Well when you are poor like me, you have to live off the crumbs that kind people such as your father drop off their tables.”  
“That’s a fine sob story. I suppose you have to work to earn a living then? What could you possibly be capable of doing?”  
“I race cars, but really you could say that I am little more than a chauffeur.”

Before Mary could stop it she heard herself say, “My late sister married the chauffeur.” She wanted to take back the words as soon as they had come out of her mouth, however, Henry seemed rather pleased with this information.  
“Excellent. There’s hope for me then!”  
Mary rolled her eyes because a vision of him marrying Edith flashed into her mind.  
“I really have missed that scowling face.” He laughed.

Dinner was excruciating. Henry was placed next to Edith and Mary had to endure them laughing and whispering to each other. How could he?! How could he prefer Edith? He caught her eye several times during the meal and she could feel the colour rising in her cheeks. She was furious that he could make her so flustered.

When the guests were walking through to the drawing room after their meal for coffee and brandy, Henry caught hold of Mary’s hand and pulled her into the library.  
“What on earth are you doing?!” She backed away as he came towards her until the desk blocked her retreat.  
“I wanted to be alone with you.”  
Mary was a little alarmed by the way his eyes seemed to be burning into her as he advanced. “Whatever for?”  
“This.” His arms slid around her waist and he kissed her. Mary was so overwhelmed at first she couldn’t help responding to his kiss, but then she came to her senses. She pulled away and slapped his face.  
“Ow!” He rubbed the red mark on his check. “What did you do that for?”  
“How dare you! I do not need my sister’s ‘hand-me-downs’.”  
“Your sister? I don’t understand.” He looked genuinely bewildered.  
“Yes – my sister Edith. The sister you have arranged to meet in London for some sordid tryst in her flat!”

Henry clapped his hand over his mouth to suppress a snort of laughter. He failed completely. He was laughing so loudly that Mary thought someone would come to find out what the commotion was about. He was doubled up with laughter, tears came to his eyes and he was turning quite red.  
“So you think…”, he choked out, “…that I’m … with your sister?!”  
“Yes. It’s obvious.” Mary was starting to wonder if it was obvious after all. His reaction was somewhat unexpected and now she doubted what she had heard.

Henry sat on the edge of the desk beside her. “Oh this is priceless. You’re jealous!”  
“I am not!”  
“You really are. You are jealous of your sister. So that must mean that you like me, a little.” He tucked a stray lock of Mary’s hair behind her ear and she edged away from his touch along the desk.  
“No.”  
“Are you being entirely honest? After all - you did kiss me back.”  
“I did not!”  
“You did you know – I distinctly felt your tongue.” He hadn’t but he was enjoying teasing her. “I know you like me.”  
“Nonsense.”  
“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’ then.” His smile was smug and satisfied. “BUT, as much as I love seeing you squirm – I have to be honest about my feelings for Edith...” Mary braced herself for the news. “She’s nice enough but she’s not you. I was merely conveying a message to her from another man.” 

Mary did not know what part of Henry’s statement to address first. She really wanted to know what he meant by _“…she’s not you”_ , but she decided to tackle something far less threatening. “Another man? What man?”  
“I met Bertie Pelham in London a few times and I told him I was planning to see you and he asked me to give a message to Edith when I did. That’s all. We were talking about him at dinner. ”

“Oh!” At last everything became clear to Mary – except… “But what did you mean - ‘planning to see me’?”  
“Well I had to find a way to see your scowling face again.” He smirked.  
“Oh!”  
“ ‘Oh!’ Is that all you can say? I make a declaration that I wanted to see you again, I make great efforts to gate-crash your dinner to meet you and you say, ‘Oh’?”  
“I’m flattered of course but you don’t exactly know how to woo a girl. You launch yourself at me like a galloping stallion. What was I supposed to do – fall at your feet?”

Henry shook his head and grimaced. “You are such hard work Mary Crawley. But … I have a feeling you might be worth it.” He smiled and bit his lip. “Now, I would really like to try kissing you again - without you attacking me. Do you think that would be allowed?”  
“Do you need a formal invitation?”  
“Yes, maybe I do.”

Mary reached for a piece of paper from the desk and scrawled, _‘Kiss me damn you!’_ Henry smiled at the invitation, carefully folded it and put inside his jacket.  
“I think I’ll keep this – just in case you change your mind.” He laughed. His arm moved around her waist and drew her towards him. He traced a finger around her lips, “You’re not scowling at me anymore”, and he leant to kiss her.

Mary did not hold back. She pressed her body against Henry’s as they kissed. His hands wandered over her back, coming to rest either side of her face holding her to his lips. She opened her mouth, inviting him in, and his tongue touched hers. They relaxed into a wonderful passionate tangle of lips and tongues. When they eventually separated, Mary smiled up at him, giggling nervously.  
“Gosh”, was all that she could say.  
“Definitely worth it.” He breathed into her ear before kissing her neck and down over her bare shoulder. 

“Come out with me tomorrow? I could pick you up and we could have a nice lunch somewhere. I think we really should get to know each other better, don’t you?”  
Marys’ smile was bright and her eyes were eager as she accepted his invitation.  
“Yes.”


End file.
